vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki Ousawa
Summary Akatsuki Ousawa is the main male protagonist of the series, often referred to as "The Rogue Hero" and "The True Hero." After defeating the Demon King in Alayzard, Akatsuki returns to Earth along with Miu who is the daughter of the Demon King, Galious and was entrusted to him by her father to protect her. Akatsuki then began to attend Babel school along with Miu (posing her as his late younger sister). Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 8-A, potentially much higher with sufficient repetitions Name: Akatsuki Ousawa/The Rogue Hero/The True Hero Origin: Hagure Yuusha no Estetica Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Swordsman, Student, Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation Energy Projection, Chi Sensing (Can sense other living beings through their Chi), Statistics Amplification, Healing, Regeneration, Immunity to Magic, Resistance to Poison, Master Martial Artist, Master Swordsman Attack Potency: Large Building level | At Least Large Building level | Around Multi-City Block level, but it can become much higher with enough repetitions Speed: Peak Human Movement Speed, Supersonic+ Reaction Speed | At Least Supersonic+ Reaction Speed, But Superhuman Movement Speed | Around Hypersonic Reaction Speed, But At Least Superhuman Movement Speed, but it can become much higher with enough repetitions Lifting Strength: Class 25 | At Least Class 25 | Around Class 100+, but it can become much higher with Enough Repetitions Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At Least Small Building Class | Around Multi-City Block Class, but it can become much higher with Enough Repetitions Durability: City Block level | At Least Multi-City Block level (Survived the power of an Evil Dragon that obliterated a large portion of a forest) | At Least City level (Survived the power of his 3 Old Teammates Joint-Effort Magical Attack), but it can become much higher with enough repetitions Stamina: Nearly Unlimited | Same | Limited, surpassing his limits tires him out more quickly. Range: Average Human Melee Range Normally, Extended Human Melee range with Laevateinn, Several Dozen Meters with Energy Blasts, At least a half kilometer with Chi Sensing, possibly higher (Can apparently sense women who are crying for help in other dimensions, but this may be played for laughs more than anything) Standard Equipment: Laevateinn (A Massive Demon Sword), Sleipnir (A Supersonic Motorcycle) Intelligence: Has Genius-level intellect, master martial arts, and sword mastery. Along with being a master battle strategist and having incredible foresight and leadership skills. Weaknesses: Dead People (Zombies), Using Surpassed Limits will quickly tire Akatsuki out Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Renkankei-Kikou: Akatsuki is capable of using the ultimate martial art, known as Renkankei-Kikou. It controls the Chi (Energy Flow) of his and other people's bodies as well as the area around him. With this, he is able to give himself inhuman strength and apply pressure to, and control people's internal organs or functions such as his opponents' bladders (for example, which he does to Izumi and Miu in order to make them wet themselves). ** Energy Bomb: Akatsuki creates an energy bomb out of chi and launches it at his opponent, severely constricting the target's movement and lowers their stamina on impact. He can also create multiple bombs at one time. This attack cannot be blocked with magic barriers. ** Vivification: Akatsuki spreads his Chi around his body to accelerate his natural healing and dull the pain he feels. **'Optimized Limits:' Akatsuki can optimize his bodies physical capabilities by condensing and circulating his Chi around his body. **'Surpassed Limits:' By repeatedly condensing and circulating his Chi, Akatsuki can boost his physical capabilities well beyond his normal limits, increasing in increments with each successful application. * Laevateinn: This is Akatsuki's main weapon when fighting, it is a big oddly-shaped demonic greatsword. ** Energy Slashes: Akatsuki can swing his sword with so much power that it creates energy slashes directed where he swung it. ** Laevateinn - Second Level: Akatsuki has been seen transforming his regular sword into a much bigger variation with a far higher power output. * Sleipnir: A supersonic motorcycle, made of "Orichalcum," with a maximum power of 16,770,000 horsepower, which can break the sound barrier. It has a kind of protection against those unworthy of riding it, which releases an electrical discharge. At first, Akatsuki was shocked by it, but when the mechanic stated the only one that was worthy was his father, he took it as a challenge and succeeded. It is used in the fight against the dragon form of Phil Barnett. It was later generated using a single AD specialized solely for Akatsuki. Key: Base | Optimized Limits | Surpassed Limits Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Bikers Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hagure Yuusha no Estetica Category:Tier 8